


the best way to accessorise

by Sixthlight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Muslim Character, Post-The Hanging Tree, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight
Summary: Sahra's favourite hijab is green.





	the best way to accessorise

Sahra’s favourite hijab is green. She can’t wear it that often when she's at work because it doesn’t go with a lot of her work clothes, besides being just bright enough to stand out in a crowd - which isn’t helpful when you’re trying to blend into the walls. But it’s silk and soft, warm in winter and thin enough to be not too hot in summer, and that sort of green is just a really good colour for her. You’ve got to know what’s good for you. 

When Lesley May singes half of it off her head two months after One Hyde Park, she manages to hold it together until they’ve secured the scene and called the right people and she’s changed it out for the spare she keeps in her go-bag, which is black and very functional. She'd figured when she packed the bag that if she ever needed the spare, she was going to be in a very functional mood. This time, she isn’t wrong. 

Peter finds her staring at the charred remnants of the scarf. He hadn’t been there; it had just been Sahra and David Carey, who is off being debriefed by DCI Nightingale, twisting his jacket in his hands as he talks. He's clearly not dealing well with his first introduction to serious, offensively-wielded magic. And he’d thought the cars were bad. 

“Were you injured?” Peter asks her. 

“Nah,” Sahra says. “She wasn’t trying that hard. My ear’s a little bit red. Not worse than sunburn.” 

He looks stricken, for a second, before he covers it up. Sahra knows it’s not really about her - well, be fair. It’s only  _partly_  about her. “What - you thought you were the only person she was going to have a go at?”

“I dunno,” says Peter. “Maybe.” He knows, and Sahra knows, that if Lesley keeps doing this sometime she’s going to move from  _accessory to murder_  to the real deal, and then all bets are really off. 

"Like I said," Sahra says. "I don't think she was trying that hard. She's probably still mad about the pepper spray, that's all." 

She can taste the lie on her tongue. Normally she's so much better than that. 

Peter just shakes his head. “Never mind. Hey - you should get another one that colour. I liked it.”

“Yeah,” says Sahra. “Me too.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] the best way to accessorise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066479) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
